The present invention relates to a decorative molding for motor vehicle bodies, and may be used as a body side molding mounted on the body or door to apply pressure against a translucent member such as a movable or fixed side window. It may also be mounted on a body panel to serve as a reveal for retaining a fixed window such as a windshield or rear window and to conceal the space between the panel and the window, or mounted on the body adjacent a headlamp or tail lamp to serve as a closeout for the glass or plastic covers of the lamps. The molding reduces noise entering the vehicle, and keeps dirt and water out of the various areas.